Time's Love
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Ianto is more than he seems and it all comes out when a Miracle happens. Correcting a wrong


1. Time's Love

• ) • Summary: Hollywood was absolutely horrid in killing off this ever so lovely character. So here is how he survived. .

Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own any of the lovely shows, movies, or books that will undoubtedly go into these stories. Nor do I own Torchwood

A.N: I for one have never liked how Hollywood kills off people and so I dedicate this story to all of the lovely characters taken from US far to soon. And far to especially didn't deserve to die like that. Makes you wonder what Hollywood had against gays, they never seem to survive...

With a shaking gasp, Ianto sat up and tried to breath as he looked wildly around, trying to figure out what was going on. As the last thing he remembered was the 456 and now he's in a room with a lot of bodies. Before he could fully grasp any of this, he was grabbed tightly and hugged to a firm body. He didn't react much as he recognized that it was Jack but he felt...nothing. The man he loved had just started to sob into his neck but he didn't have any emotions about it. He felt empty, like all that he was had been stripped from him. Then Jack suddenly pulled away from him then just stared at him in shock.

"Ianto...You look...I can hear...hearts...You." With Jack in obvious shock, Ianto turned dispassionately toward Gwen and waited for her to explain but all she did was stare in shock. Rolling his eyes at them both, he started to get up only to be hit with a dizzy spell and was forced to sit again. Jack instanly moved to his side to steady him, while appreciating the thought Ianto didn't like him touching him for some reason. So he swiftly pulled away and was about to speak when something tugged at his chest,pulling at him until all he could focus on was that sensation. Not even the noise and lights that started could gain his attention.

A single whispered word was spoken from shocked lips."Doctor."That word was full of longing, love and despair then the man himself was there. Stepping out of the Tardis. The Doctor looked right at him and seemed to lose all color, even his clothes went pale as he sank back against the Tardis. As if he lost the strength to support himself as he just stared in shock at Ianto. Jack noticed that something was wrong with the Doctor but couldn't bring himself to leave Ianto's side. He had loved the Doctor for well over a hundred years but faced with the reality of Ianto's death he knew. He had finally found the one that he would love for all eternity. The one who had destroyed him utterly when he died. Losing Ianto was losing his soul, so he couldn't leave his side. Not even for the Doctor, who was still staring at Ianto as he spoke.

"My Miracle." With just those two words memories began to cascade into Ianto's memories, so many beyond count that it was like a ocean was flooding into his brain. Overwhelming him and causing him to sag against Jack, who caught him. Neither noticed the Doctor growl at that but Gwen did. Ianto clutched at his head as the memories continued, his father was the great Rassilon the Lord President, the greatest of all the Time Lords. The inventor of all...He was the Prince, the beloved child of the Time Lords, loved by all of Gallifrey. The High Council had all doted on him, proof they could have children despite the curse. As long as they found their soul-mate. The one being they were meant to be with in all the reality.

Rassilon's was Tainta, an Eternal who had left the others to expression the Ephermerals for herself on the be hast of the White Guardian. Who knew that the union was destined and needed. Rassilon and Tainta fell in love the moment they met and their union was a happy one. Their son was a vastly enormous surprise but a happy one but soon Tainta's own nature came back and she had to return to the realm of eternity. No longer able to take being in Time anymore, it hurt her to leave her son and love but she did it.

Growing up in Gallifrey,the rules bent for him so he wasn't taken from his father as all other Gallifreyans children were to train in the Academy. Looking into the Untempered Schism, which was a gap in the fabric of reality that looks into the time vortex, and been inspired by it. Of growing up beside the Doctor and the Master, they were everything to him, his brothers,best friends and finally his loves. His father not approving and refusing to permit him to be with them. Saying he deserved more, better, Especially from the Master. So he was sent away, to the realm of eternity to be with his mom and her people. Who were all fascinated by him, their powers with an imagination that rivaled anything they had ever seen. Absolutely fascinating.

Time was different in the eternal realm and much had past when he had returned to Gallifrey but the Master and Doctor still waited for him. Loved him. Still, Rassilon was firm with the NO and gave him his own ship. Completely unique from anything any Time Lord ever had. It could do things that no one else would ever be able to comprehend. He travel everywhere, did everything,died and came back repeatedly and then it happened, the Time War. He returned to Gallifrey and clung to the Master and Doctor, becoming their lover. Rassilon was desperate to keep his son safe, both from the Daleks and from those he found unworthy to even look at his son let alone touch him. So...

Ianto withdrew from it, not willing to face what his father had done, the knowledge of it, the betrayal of it...the love of it made him want to scream in agony. So he couldn't deal with it and pushed away from Jack, without looking at him as it gave him a headache to even glance at him. Fixed In . With a shaky steps, Ianto stumbled over to the Doctor and just gazed at him in wonderment. Finally they were reunited after all this time. Ianto reached up and tenderly traced his features, a new face that he had never seen. His 11th,Ianto believed, he had missed so much,having not seen him since his 8th but never again would they be parted.

The Doctor leaned into the touch while just staring at his love who he had thought lost for so long, Rassilon had...He opened his mouth and didn't know what to say so he just babbled." A chameleon arc. Made you long without you, My Miracle. Thought I would never find you again. So lonely without you.I." But a hand was over his mouth, preventing him from speaking any further. Ianto was smiling at him.

"Hush, my little fluffy phoenix. I am here and never leaving you again, I swear it on all that is Time. For I love you more than Time itself. Which is why you know I have to do this." Ianto kissed him, putting all of his love, worship and passion into it. The Doctor returned all of that and more, filling the kiss with raging emotions that consumed them both. They were together again after so long and nothing would ever come between them again. Finally they pulled away and simply rested their foreheads against each others while gazing into each others eyes like a pair of love sick teens. The Doctor sighed.

"Come, my love. A Time Lord's day is never done. We have to stop these 456 that dared to kill you, however temporally. Must save the children also." And so the two of them walked hand in hand outside the building, not even paying attention to Jack. They were together and they were thus invincible.

So, whatcha think? Good ending or bad ending? More?


End file.
